A beloved one
by Grace-1997
Summary: Hermione is in the room of Requirements, thinking of what all happened the past weeks or months and thinking about how she wished, she had like Harry and Cho, a person to hold on, a beloved one. Can the youngest Weasley boy help her with that? (Plays in fifth year in the room of Requirements) Romione One Shot! My first one! :) Hope you guys like it and i don't own anything! :D


**Hay guys! :D Since i want to start with Harry Potter fan fiction in the new year, i thought i at first start with an One Shot! :)**

**It's Romione and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Hermione is in the room of Requirements, thinking of what all happened the past weeks or months and thinking about how she wished, she had like Harry and Cho, a person to hold on, a beloved one. Can the youngest Weasley boy help her with that? (Plays in fifth year in the room of Requirements)**

* * *

**At the room of Requirements**

**No One's POV:**

It was shortly after an other meeting of the DA and Hermione was still in the room of requirements, thinking.

It happened a lot the past weeks and most of the things were actually really bad.

She had never seen a person worse, then Umbridge.

Not even Snape could beat her and sometimes you had the feeling he was a Death Eater from Voldemort, personally.

Voldemort wasn't back. Sure.

They could tell each other what they want but the truth will always haunt them.

The truth was that he was back. Harry saw him with his own eyes and also had to see, how Cedric died because of him.

Well, not to mention how crushed Cho, Cedric's actual girlfriend was because of Cedric's death.

Did this man have any conscience at all? No.

Well, but they had a lot of other problems, too.

Umbridge wasn't exactly as bad as Voldemort and she also wasn't a fan of him (in fact, like already said, she didn't even believe that he still exists) but she was pour punishment.

All those stupid rules and all her constant detentions because of things that didn't make any sense or because of people, talking about things that were true.

Hermione was glad to have the DA, but sometimes she wished, that she had more to hold on.

Harry was with Cho now and Cho was getting better.

Hermione wished, that she also had a person, a beloved one like Cho had Harry.

She could only think of one person being that.

Her ginger haired, foolish but totally adorable best friend, Ronald Weasley.

He didn't think that good of himself because he was always in Harry's shadow but she truly loved him.

Since last year at the ball.

She sighed. If only, he would feel the same.

He didn't even want to ask her out at first for the ball, until he realizes that she also was a girl but then she already was invited by Krum.

She had never thought, that Ron would ask her and that was why she said yes to Victor Krum.

He was a nice guy, but the only one, she really felt save around, was Ronald Weasley.

Hermione didn't care, if he wasn't popular or pour.

For her, he was perfect and she wanted nothing else more than being with him.

He could put a smile on her face, even at this dark days where it seemed, like there was no hope at all.

Ron always knew, how to make her laugh and make her be happy.

How to make her heart melt, only by his words.

Hermione sighed again at the thought.

She wanted him so badly but she knew, that he would never feel the same.

Ron had laid his eyes on many girls here and they were all better than her.

The only thing she could, was learning and speaking a few spells to hex someone.

Why couldn't she be as pretty as the other girls?

Yeah, she wasn't that ugly but there were so much better looking girls here and Hermione didn't understand, why they didn't want Ron, instead of Harry.

Sure Harry was popular, but in Hermiones opinion, Ron had the bigger heart and he was beautiful in his own way, even though a bit foolish.

She sighed again, as she suddenly heard someone asking from behind, ''What are you still doing here Hermione and what's up with all the sighing?''

Hermione looked up to look in to the dreamy eyes of the ginger haired boy, she was thinking about the whole time.

_'Stop thinking like that!' S_he told herself quietly.

She was in love, but she wouldn't embarrass herself.

''I was just thinking about what happened the past time.'' She replied and Ron nodded, understandingly and walked up to her.

They were only two steps away from each other now.

''Crazy time, huh?'' He said and Hermione laughed.

''Yeah, crazy. You could say that out loud. You don't know, who to trust and who is a real friend or your worst enemy.'' She replied and the ginger haired boy nodded again.

Hermione felt free, talking to Ron like this.

Then he told her, smiling, ''Well, one thing I know for sure. I can always trust Harry and you. You guys are my best friends and the most trustworthy persons , I know.''

Through Hermiones chest went a stab.

Yeah, that was what she was for him. His best friend.

Not more and she will never be more.

Ron saw Hermiones sad expression and asked concerned, ''Is something else wrong, Hermione?''

Hermione couldn't lie at the moment so she just nodded, trying to fight back the tears.

Ron walked the last steps to her, so that he was right in front of her and took her in to his arms.

Hermione's whole body started tingling at his touch but she tried to ignore it.

Tears were falling and she didn't know what to do.

Ron just hugged her tighter.

As she came down, they broke apart, still holding each other and Ron asked her confused, ''What's wrong, Hermione?''

Hermione gulped, but decided to tell at least half of the truth.

She started, ''It's just... Harry has Cho for example and it gives so many people here who have beloved ones, people they want to spend their live with here and I just wished, I also had one. A person that really loves me for who I am and that I can trust to death. A person that holds me, kisses me, and let me cry in to his chest , when I need it. ''

Ron looked shocked at Hermione and she added in her thoughts '_And I wished, this person was you.' ._

Then Ron suddenly started smiling.

Hermione wasn't the only one, who had feelings built up in her since over a year and this was his chance now.

He could finally make his move now.

No Victor Krum anymore, nobody else but him.

He put his arms around Hermiones waist and Hermione got even more confused, looking questioning at him.

Ron put all his braveness together and lowered his head to her.

Then he told her, ''If you wouldn't mind, I would love to be the person. You're beloved one. I love you, Hermione.''

Hermiones eyes went wide, as she saw pour honest in Ron's eyes and he waited for an answer.

She could only nod, but that was enough for Ron to crash his lips to hers, in to a heated and passionate kiss.

The kiss was amazing and they didn't know, what was laying ahead of them, but they knew, they had someone to hold on , to and they didn't need anything else, anymore.

They had each other and they loved each other.

That was all they needed to survive the next years.

* * *

**It's my first try for Harry Potter in english, so please don't be to harsh to me! :D**

**I'd love to hear your opinion about it in a review! :)**


End file.
